Megaman Battle Network: Rise of the VR King
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! The gang can't even watch a movie without a threat coming to put an end to humanity! The dastardly villains just won't stop! R&R please! Every review matters!
1. Chapter 1 : 1

Megaman Battle Network: Rise of the VR King 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters legally. Capcom is the one who created them.

This series is based more on the MMBN games, and not the anime.

--------------

The Year 200X.

The WWW. Gospel. And even the dark empire of Nebula.

All three of these mighty organizations fell under the power of one person. To be specific, one boy, named Netto Hikari. Together, with his brother/modified Net Navi, Megaman, they overcame all odds, and saved the world at least six times. Funny how people barely recognize this young boy's potential.

Our events take place one year after the second defeat of Nebula, and doesn't take into account the events involving the giga beasts Faltzer and Grega.

--------------

ACDC Town; a very quiet and quaint town. Many houses line up shyly against one another, demonstrating a serene living place. Amidst these basic houses, lies one that is of incredible structure; it is as if a rich person lives here. And thus it is true. Inside the house of the Ayano-Kouji residence, the young Yaito Ayano-Kouji has three guests alongside her.

The first was a large boy with blue shorts and a green shirt, with an insignia of a green cross over a black circle, and a 'fin'-type hairstyle on his otherwise baldhead. The second was a young girl in a pink dress, blue vest rimmed with black, a green sweater, and black thigh-high stockings; a heart-shaped insignia was pinned into her hair. The third guest was the familiar white shirt, orange vest, black shorts, and strap-on roller blades with a blue headband his famous insignia.

"Netto, Meiru, Dekao... thank you guys for helping me out." The young girl with the large forehead pointed to her computer. "There are a large amount of viruses in my computer! They're cluttering my homepage! I tried sending in Glyde, but he got swarmed by the viruses, and was further incapacitated!"

"Don't worry, Yaito-chan!" Netto beamed. "We'll help you out!"

"Yeah!" Meiru chimed.

"Gutsman and I can take these down!" Dekao pointed to himself.

The three adolescents moved over to the console, and slid open their PETs.

"Jack in, Megaman! Execute!"

"Jack in, Roll! Execute!"

"Jack in, Gutsman! Execute!"

--------------

Inside the cyber world of Yaito's homepage, where the pink background gave homage to many spinning rubber duckies, the three Net Navis land quickly after being jacked in.

The pink Navi looked around. "Where are the viruses?"

"Gutsman will find them for Roll, guts guts!"

"This isn't a particularly large area. They can't really hide themselves at all..."

Suddenly, viruses started integrating and forming in front of the three Navis' eyes. Although they were only Mettaurs and Bunny viruses of the lowest level, there were about a good 100 of each. And all of them looked _very_ agitated.

"This is bad, guts."

The viruses began their raid, charging head on into Megaman, Roll, and Gutsman. The blue Navi brought out his Buster, shooting down the weak viruses that came around himself and Roll. Gutsman clenched his fists as he begins charging up, punching the rabbit-spring viruses into deletion. Roll spies one of the Mettaurs holding a Battlechip in its body, and so she shoots it down with her charged Roll Arrow.

"_Megaman! Hold on, I'll send you some power!_" Netto fumbles through his pocket, and pulls out a Battlechip. "_Alright, let's try this new Battlechip! Insert: Fire Epee!_"

Megaman's right hand became a long thin sword, suddenly imbued with flames. He thrust it forward, incinerating the viruses ahead of the blue Navi. While admiring the reach potential of this chip, and how he thinks it's better than the Fire Blade, some rabbit viruses caught him off guard, knocking him over.

"_It's our turn now, Roll! I got a new chip to try myself!_" Meiru flicks a chip out of her folder. "_Insert: Healing Gear!_"

Roll flashed her palm onto the ground ahead of her, forcing a large gear to rise up, speedily taking out more Mettaur and Bunny viruses, and also returning lost energy to the three Navis.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, Roll!" Megaman thanked.

"Thanks, Mega!" The female Navi winked.

Netto saw a large horde of Bunny viruses readying their Zap Ring attacks on the two Navis. "_Guys, behind you!_"

"_I'll stop them!_" Dekao shouted, sliding a chip fiercely in his PET. "_Insert: AntiLightning!_"

Gutsman slammed his fists together, revealing a lightning bolt symbol being covered with a red crossed out circle, following with a 'wrong' buzz. Massive towers of wood impaled the rabbit horde on spot.

"_Wow! That was certainly different from your typical AntiElec!_" _Meiru commented._

"That was cool, Gutsman!" Roll complimented the large Navi.

Gutsman began to blush. "Guts, you're too kind, guts..."

Megaman looked around. "Where did those viruses come from? There's no possible entrance into here without a P-Code."

A lone clapping noise was heard. The three Navis turned around, to see a large blue vortex opening up, and a mysterious Navi walked came out of it. He wore a black bodysuit, with white lines lining the sides. His large brown hair covered his eyes, and dropped down to his back. A large white horn was protruding from his forehead. The Navi symbol on his chest was a hoof-print.

The Navi stopped clapping. "My my, so I finally got to see the one and only Megaman in action! I never thought I'd actually get to see the Savior of the world! And you fought with such grace and teamwork too! Though, I will admit that I gated my little viral companions into this homepage."

"Heh, it looks like someone OUTSIDE of ACDC Town finally knows you as a hero, Mega!" Roll joked.

"It's a shame that the world doesn't know of the mighty Megaman. It really is."

"Just tell us who you are already!" Megaman demanded.

"Of course! How rude of me!" The Navi bowed. "My name is Centaurman. I hope I'll get to see more of you and your clique soon, Megaman. For I must plan the destruction of the World of Reality."

"World of Reality?" Gutsman got confused.

"Quite simply, my ox-brained friend, I'm going to eradicate the world of the humans."

"_Man, not another one!_" Netto groaned. "_Why do WE keep getting the crazy ones?_"

"I don't know. Maybe we just have a knack for drawing creeps and crazies out."

"Stop ignoring me!" Centaurman politely called out. "Now, let me just say this... my majesty would truly appreciate it if you were to be disposed of, so that... actually, I'll stop there." He brought his finger up in a secretive tone. "Wouldn't want to spoil our, conquest, plans!"

A buster shot streaked past Centaurman's face, grazing off some of his flowing hair.

"Tell this 'majesty' of yours," Megaman, Roll, and Gutsman lined up side by side. "That I and my friends won't fall so easily to the likes of you." Megaman chuckled a bit. "Though, you are the first opponent who actually revealed their evil intentions of world destruction as a rep from your organization."

Some minor laughing exited the horned Navi's mouth. "I should be honored then. I will delete you and your friends before you get powerful enough to strike us down!" His hair soon turned from brown to an emerald green. "Centaur Mode on!"

The Navi's legs soon disappeared, becoming enveloped in a glowing rainbow light. The lower part of his soon became rugged, stemming into a horse's body and legs, tinted a midnight black. The tail spouting from the end developed into spikes.

"Now you will fear only one thing: my unending wrath!"

--------------

The three Navis looked up at the centaur Navi, seeing how the transformation made him grow larger in size, almost the size of their good ally Knightman.

"_Alright guys, you know what to do!_" Netto announced.

"_Battle Routine, Set!_"

"Execute!

"Tremble before my might, puny Navis!"

The horseman Navi raised his upper hooves, and then proceeded to slam down into the ground, destroying some of the rubber-duck shaped floor, releasing a shockwave aimed towards our heroes.

Gutsman cracked some floor ahead of them, halting the shockwave in its path. Laughing loudly, Centaurman charged fast, and jumped over the cracks, looking down at his enemies.

"Hehehehehe... time to work things up a notch!" Four different colored lights started glowing underneath his hooves. His horse form jumped up and slammed down on the floor. "Element Torrent!"

Towers of fire, water, lightning, and wood careened towards the three of them. Megaman charged his buster, and fired at the rampaging centaur, cutting down the wood towers with ease, and air dashing over the destroyed towers.

"Guys, get yourselves charged up!" Megaman commanded, charging his buster up. His friends nodded, charging their power up as well.

"Don't think you can get past me, guys!" The large Navi held out his hands, with blue orbs being channelled. "Immobilizer!" Clenching the orbs in his hands, Centaurman releases the energy, immediately binding the Navis to their current positioning. His back hooves began scraping themselves to the ground. "Now, this will be delightful! CENTAUR CHARGE!"

Taking aim at the blue Navi, he began charging head-on towards him. However, instead of digging his head and fists against Megaman, he got knocked back a good few meters, clutching his face from Megaman.

"_Heh. He didn't see Megaman pulling out a Wide Sword._" Netto laughed lightly.

"It's Gutsman turn, guts!" Freeing himself from the immobilized position, Gutsman charged forward, and his hand turned into a blaster. "Guts Machine Gun!" Raining a volley of Megaman-style plasma shots, he repeatedly pelted Centaurman, pushing him back repeatedly.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll summoned her bow, and fired a heart-shaped arrow at the horseman Navi. Recovering in time, Centaurman flashed some energy ahead of his arm, and blocked the arrow with a large shield, bearing his symbol. "What?"

"Humph. A slight screw-up in my battle plan, and I almost get freaking served." Centaurman swore, spitting out some digital data. Large amounts of energy were beginning to pour out of Centaurman's body, channelling it into his hands. "Desperation Move: CENTAUR LANCE!"

As if on cue, a large battle spear as long as Centaurman appeared in his hand. Emanating with dark energy, he lashed the spearhead against the ground, deleting the strip of floor ahead of him. He muttered something under his breath, and increased the length of the spear shaft, pointing the blade at the three heroes.

He thrusted his spear ahead, repeatedly striking the Navis, as they were paralysed from the blade's dark energy. A few thrusts on each Navi, and he slashed at their legs, knocking them to the ground. The hoof steps drew closer, as Centaurman laughed evilly at his weakened enemies.

"No more stalling." He muttered as he raised his spear into the air. "FACE DELETION!"

He slams his spear as fast and hard as he can, with the three Navis shutting their eyes, and bracing for the impact.

"_MEGAMAN!"_

The sound of energy clashing against one another suddenly filled the Net area. Megaman, Roll, and Gutsman looked up to see a large Red Navi. He wielded a large energy saber, wore red armor on his legs, head, and chest. He had large, flowing blond hair, and his face was that of the already deceased Life Virus.

"Zero!" Megaman called out.

Centaurman scoffed at the ex-virus. "I don't care who you are! I'm going to finish you too!" Centaurman lashed his lance at him, but Zero's weapon had evaded the slash, and had grazed his face with a deep cut. "GAH! Oh, you did NOT just do that!"

"I do not tolerate vile Navis." Zero muttered in his deep voice.

Transforming back to his normal form, Centaurman looked at Megaman. "Believe me, my blue bomber, we will engage once more in mortal combat. And I will be the victor!"

Opening up the same blue vortex he came in through, the longhaired Navi vanished through it.

Turning his patented Z-Saber off, he sighed, and looked at his old friend. "Megaman, it is so nice to see you again."

--------------

Back in Netto's home page, the four Navis had decided to catch up with their friend, who was once the dread Zero Virus. The home page, with links to Yaito, Dekao, and Meiru's homepages, was dotted also with soccer ball decorations.

"Zero, thank you for saving us." Megaman thanked.

"Think nothing of it, my old friend." His glowing yellow eyes flickered slightly. "Though, I'll admit that all I was after, was that Navi who attacked you."

"You were?"

"Indeed. I was sent by order of SciLabs and NAXA to find Navis who are associated with the organization 'Grand Divinity'."

"Who are they?" Megaman asked.

"We believe this organization will rise up, becoming a new global threat, much like Nebula and WWW. Though we only know very little of Grand Divinity, they are dealing with crimes major enough to put the world on edge."

"What crimes, guts?"

"They have been attacking and abducting Navis who wander the Net. It is uncertain as to what they are doing to them, or what their intentions with them are, but all that we know is that abduction rates are beginning to rise. And it just had to happen at the time of the soon-to-be VR unveiling..."

"VR unveiling?" Roll wondered, before she looked on with excited eyes. "Oh! Isn't that that new attraction in Giga City?"

"That is correct, miss." Zero nodded. "The VR Realm, as it will be soon called, will enable humans and their Navis to wander the Cyber Realm together, as they merge and become one; this allows humans to feel what their Navis feel, and even fight like their Navis."

"That sounds confusing, guts..." The construction-themed Navi rubbed his head.

"Hey, don't worry, man! We'll handle it just fine!" Megaman patted his buddy's back.

"Well, make sure you come down to Giga City in two weeks, Megaman." Zero materialized three letters in his hand, and passed them to the three Navis. "These will allow you free entry into the attraction when it comes out. I bet it feels good to know someone high-up." He chuckled, and turned his back to them. "I hope I'll see you then." With that, Zero vanished.

"Wow..." Megaman was in awe. "The VR Realm..."

--------------

"Soon, it will be my time to rise once more..."

--------------

The anticipated two weeks have passed, as Dekao, Meiru, and Netto took the network tram from ACDC town, to the monstrously large complex that is Giga City. Unfortunately, their pal Yaito could not accompany them, as she and Glyde had to meet with her parents in Creamland. They saw so many people gather around the entrance, almost looking like an angry mob pushing their way into the building. Thankfully, the security around there was decent enough to prevent a mob gathering, and the mingled crowds were now getting in slowly.

Dekao simply yawned as they finally got into the building, all three of them eying many Navi Battle Arenas, where they saw some people using their customized Navis to have fun. There were also Navi-compatible arcade machines, which would allow humans and their Net Navis to play the same together, although it was featured mostly on First Person Shooters and flight simulators. There were of course food courts and even a movie theatre inside the massive entertainment complex.

"Wow!" Netto cheered in awe. "They certainly outdid themselves in this Giga City complex!"

"Yeah!" Dekao added. "Games, movies, a food court, and this VR thing too!" He turned to Meiru with hearts in his eyes. "Hey Meiru-chan, how about we come here sometime, just the two of us?"

A single sweat drop cascaded down the side of the pink-haired girl's head. "Uh... I'll... need to think about it, Dekao-kun." She turned to Netto. "When do you think they'll begin the unveiling of the VR World?"

Megaman beeped from his PET. "Zero said he would also e-mail me the time of the unveiling, so let's just have some fun in the meanwhile!"

"Sounds like a plan, Megaman, guts!" Gutsman chimed in. "Hey Megaman, how about we have a Net Battle?"

"_Wanna get served again, Gutsy? Sounds good with me!" Megaman laughed light-heartedly._

"Hey Roll, wanna check out the UFO Catchers?" Meiru held up the PET to her face.

"_Sure thing, Meiru!" Roll said. She waved with her hand. "Play nicely, you two!"_

_The construction robot Navi only blushed a bright pink. "Aww, guts, she waved at me!"_

"_She waved at **us**!" The blue Navi corrected his friendly rival._

"We'll have a quick Net Battle, and then how about we try out those Navi-compatible games?" Netto offered.

"I don't mind, guts! Me and Megaman will have LOTS of fun beating Dekao and Netto, right Mega, guts?"

"_Yeah, so you better watch out, Netto-kun!" The two of them laughed out loud that time._

--

While her operator watched Netto and Dekao in the distance Net Battling away, Roll was hooked into the UFO Catcher machine, manually controlling the little disk. She hovered over a pair of Viewtiful Joe and Sexy Silvia dolls holding hands. She pressed the button in her UFO, and snagged the pair in her crane, hovering the disk over to the big slot, and dropped it down, so Meiru could pick up the dolls.

"Oh, these two look so cute!" She squealed, hugging the two Viewtiful plushies to her body.

"_They remind me of two certain people I happen to know..." Roll giggled, catching her operator's blushing face._

Suddenly, she heard a loud, automated crash behind her in a racing console.

"Wow... you're just too good! I can never win!"

"_Don't worry, Eiji! You'll get there!"_

A little boy climbed out of the console. He has brown hair, tied in the back into a short ponytail coming down to the back of his neck. He has a white shirt with orange sleeves, and black shorts with sandals. His grey eyes looked up to the pretty-dressed Meiru, and he blushed like all crazy, clutching his bright green PET in his hands to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" His soft voice stammered.

"Hey, wait, don't worry about it little guy!" Meiru grabbed onto his shoulder, and held him into place. "You didn't have to overreact like that."

"Oh... right, thank you miss." He bowed innocently. "Would it be alright if I introduced myself?"

She giggled, looking at the little youngster. "Well, of course you can."

"My name is Eiji Himezaki!" He chirped.

"_Don't forget me!"_

A Navi appeared on his PET. A female Navi appeared with green armor overlapping her body-shaping light green knee-high Navi dress. Her two large frayed blond pigtails bounced along with her blue eyes. She waved her white-gloved arms playfully; small green fragments hovered around her hands. She has small white Navi boots and black stockings stopping under her dress.

"Oh, of course!" Eiji smiled, holding out his PET playfully to Meiru's. "This is my best friend, my Net Navi, Pallette."

"I'm Meiru Sakurai," She bowed, "and this is my Navi, Roll."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Roll introduced herself.

_Pallette returned it. "Likewise, Roll!"_

"Would you like to meet my friends?" She kindly offered. "I'm very sure Netto-kun would love to meet a nice boy such as yourself."

Eiji's eyes bolted open. "Wait... Netto? You mean **Netto Hikari** is your friend?" His eyes widened even more when she added a nod. "Wow... I GET TO MEET THE GREAT NETTO HIKARI!" He squealed, before realizing what he did. He blushed very brightly, and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I really would like to meet him, Miss Meiru."

"That's great then!" She grabbed his hand, which prompted a quick blush from Eiji. "Netto-kun and Megaman would love to meet you two as well."

Meiru and her new friend started heading over to where Netto and Dekao were still in their Net Battle, a holographic screen showing Megaman and Gutsman both bearing their Buster and Machine Gun respectively at each other. A determined smirk crossed both of their faces, as charged blasts fired out both of their guns.

--

The story... will continue next time.


	2. Chapter 1 : 2

Megaman Battle Network: Rise of the VR King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters legally. Capcom is the one who created them.

This series is based more on the MMBN games, and not the anime.

--------------

"Well, that was some Net Battle, Dekao!" Netto squeaked, as he brushed his arm over his forehead. "You've been improving, I can tell you that!"

"Well, if THAT isn't praise from Caesar." Dekao grumbled. "I still lost to you."

"That may be true, but you were pretty close, man!" The full-haired kid patted his fin-haired pal in the back. "Who knows? You might actually beat me one day!"

"_Yeah," Megaman shook Gutsman's hand sportingly. "I'm impressed at how fast you've become."_

"_I gotta be fast to beat you, Mega, guts, so Dekao enhanced my speed capabilities, guts!" The big Navi thumbs-upped his pal. He looked at Megaman. "We still pals?"_

"_Of course, you goof!" Megaman smiled, before the both of them returned to their PETs._

"Okay, let's check out the arcade games!" Dekao commanded, before he and Netto spotted Meiru with Eiji. "Meiru-chan, who's the kid?" His voice seemed to push the little guy a little back.

"Oh, this little guy's Eiji Himezaki." Meiru said. "He's a big fan of you and Megaman, since you saved the world lots of times, Netto-kun."

"Wow!" Eiji was in awe. His eyes pointed to Dekao, however. "You're a lot fatter than from what I heard of. No offense."

"Uh, hehehe..." Netto stood in front of the slowly raging green-shirted kid. "**I'm** Netto Hikari." He pointed behind himself. "That's my best friend, Dekao Oyama."

"Yo." He airlessly said.

"Hey!" Eiji suddenly squeaked. "I have a Navi too!" He pulled out his PET. "This is my Net Navi, Pallette."

"_Oh, uh..." The female Navi was overcome with sudden embarrassment. "N-Nice to meet you all."_

"_Hi! I'm Megaman, and in Dekao's PET is my pal, Gutsman." The blue Navi turned to see his pal's eyes in sudden hearts._

"_Wow... she's just as cute as Roll-chan!" He bubbled. "Gutsman will help pretty Navi with ALL problems, guts! Just as long as my brain doesn't hurt too much from doing them, guts."_

_Pallette's eyes simply gawked at the construction Navi. "Right..."_

"You don't often see a boy with a girl Navi." Netto bluntly stated. "How'd you get her?"

"My older sisters bought me a PET just a few months ago for my birthday, with a Navi that I could customize to my likings." The grey-eyed boy glanced down. "Because my sisters are always working, they're never really around enough for me to spend time with them, so they gave me a Navi in their place."

"Aww, that's harsh." Meiru said.

Eiji's voice seemed to pick up. "Since at that time, I wanted a sisterly figure that I could always hang out with, so I made Pallette. She's one of my best friends, and we often come to Giga City to have fun. But she's also like the sister I wanted, who would often help me with homework, and be strict with me too. That's why I love my Pallette so **much**!"

"Wow..." The other two guys looked at each other, then at the boy, who was hugging his PET carefully. They both seemed to think, "Obsessive..."

"Would you like to hang out with us, Eiji?" Meiru offered.

"W-Wow! I'd be delighted! Thank you so much!" He naturally squeaked, and bowed politely. "Whatcha think, Pallette? We're gonna have fun with Netto Hikari and Megaman!"

"I wish he didn't treat me and Megaman like gods..." Netto thought to himself.

"_Well, it will be interesting to see how he acts on a day-by-day, not-saving-the-world basis." Pallette said._

As the little boy had his hand grabbed by Meiru, a disturbing thought bothered Dekao. "Of course! It all makes sense now!" He panicked in his mind. "Meiru-chan doesn't wanna go places with me, or even Netto-kun, because she's interested in younger men! That kid's like almost a whole year or two younger than us, and to her, that's her perfect soulmate!" He started crying on the spot. "How am I supposed to compete with **that**?"

_"Uh-oh... Dekao is thinking something stupid..." Gutsman said to himself._

"Dekao! Come on, slowpoke!" Netto called out, which snapped the fat kid out of his thoughts, as they headed to the arcade area.

--------------

The four friends were now enjoying the time of their lives, including Netto and Dekao losing to Megaman and Gutsman in a Navi-compatible Capcom All-Stars fighting game, winning a couple more plushies at another UFO Catcher game, cat-calling Roll and Pallette at a Navi Dance Dance station, and even Dekao (of all people) regaling the group (though mostly directed to Eiji) of how he helped Netto save the world one time, followed with laughter.

The four were now at the food court, each taking a slice of pizza from a big pan. Meiru laughed at how Netto got a large string of melted cheese on his face, and Eiji tucked his PET into his pocket while gawking at the fattest of his three new friends scarfing down his pizza slice before reaching for a second one.

"Guys, I'm gonna get soooooo full when this is all done!" Dekao wailed, as he finished his second big slice.

"Gonna hibernate when we get back to ACDC, Dekao?" Netto joked.

"Probably!"

"Hey, Eiji," His voice turned to the grey-eyed boy. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live in an apartment building a little away from Giga City with my two elder sisters." Eiji stated. "From here to my place, it's almost four kilometers away, but I don't mind the walk there. In fact, I like to walk around!"

"Eiji's certainly an interesting kid, Pallette." Megaman said, as the four of the Navis were sitting on padded seats in the Net Area.

"_I know he is." The green-clothed Navi nodded. "He's a smart and nice boy, and I'm really glad that he's made friends with your operators."_

"_He doesn't have a lot of friends in his neighborhood?" Roll asked._

"_Not really." She looked down. "He only has one or two good friends at his elementary school, and when he adds me as well, that only adds up to three. And to boot, since his school doesn't employ teaching with Navis, I don't have a lot of companions either."_

"_Gutsman will be your friend, guts!" Gutsman chimed, raising his fist. "And Gutsman will hit people who don't like you, guts!"_

"_Now that's not really necessary, Gutsy!" Roll sooth-sayed. "But, we would like you to be our friend! It'd be nice to have another girl in our clique!"_

_Pallette blushed. "You... really would like me to be your friend?"_

"_Of course!" Megaman confirmed. "You seem like a nice girl! We think we'll get along just nicely!" The blue Navi certainly did not expect a sudden hug from the pig-tailed Navi, along with a slightly surprised Roll._

"_Thank you so much, all of you!"_

A sudden beeping came from Netto's PET. "Megaman, could you check what that was?"

_"Sure thing, Netto-kun." Megaman checked the beep, and smiled. "It's an e-mail from Zero. He said that we should be down there right away, because it's gonna start soon!"_

"Hey, thanks for the update, Megaman!"

The four of them got up from their seats, and started heading towards the VR exhibit in the upper level of the Giga City complex. Dekao stupidly kept an eye on Meiru and Eiji, as they looked around at the advertisements of movies that would appear, such as the new Breath of Fire epic, and Viewtiful Joe FX: Team Alastor. Netto was looking at his PET though.

"Hey Megaman, do you think Centaurman might try something funny at the unveiling?"

_"I wouldn't put it past that guy, Netto-kun." Megaman thought. "This is a great human advancement, Zero said it was. That's more than likely the next target on their list. So let's keep an eye out for him."_

"Got it."

--------------

"Well, that was some demonstration! I think I'm gonna give it a shot now!"

Netto, Meiru, Dekao, and Eiji walked in on the demo floor, seeing a small crowd of people looking at the booths and various capsules. A familiar man seemed to loom over the four of them, with his massive fiery red hair and red goatee. He was wearing orange track pants with a fire-print shirt.

The man smirked. "Well, if it isn't Netto Hikari. How are things?"

"Mr. Match! What are you doing here?" Netto inquired.

He face-faulted to the ground. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that! You know well that my name is Hinoken!"

"Did we just miss the demonstration, Hinoken-san?" Meiru asked innocently.

"Well, missy, you just did." Seeing the slumping girl and little boy, he shrugged his shoulders. "But, since I've got nothing better to do, I think I'll help you guys out with how it works."

"Really?"

"Thank you so much, mister!" Eiji squeaked, catching the fiery master off guard.

As they walked over to five conveniently laid-out capsules, Hinoken laid out some ground explanations.

"Firstly, they said to hook your PET into this slot here." He grabbed his, and slid his orange PET into the console, latching hooks all over the device.

"Which Navi do you have with you this time, Match?" Netto quipped.

Ignoring the nickname given to him, he glared at him, before going back to the capsule. "Fireman. He has better perks over Heatman and Flameman." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, after the light under the PET slot turns green, the person enters the capsule, and they will be put into a mild sleep."

"Wow."

"The data of the person inside the larger capsule, and the encrypted code of the Net Navi inserted will be uploaded into the virtual realm, creating an avatar consisting of you and your Navi." He left the four of them hanging, as he walked over to the capsule. "But, I think I'll explain more when we get inside the reality."

"Okay!" They each walked up to a capsule, and slid in their PETs. "Jack in, Megaman/Roll/Gutsman/Pallette! Execute!" Their lights shined a bright green, as they jumped into the capsules, and felt their minds relax suddenly, as they lay back, and felt their eyes shut, and they went under the effect of the capsule.

--------------

"Okay, is everyone accounted for?"

The four's eyes looked upon Hinoken, only he was wearing Fireman's body, his hands popping out of the Navi's blasters, and his fiery mane pillowing out from under the fire-spewing helmet.

"Whatcha think of THIS?" Hinoken gloated, showing off his fiery new style.

"This feels awesome!" Netto exclaimed, as he looked at himself, draped in Megaman's blue suit, gloves, and boots. His bandana smoothed down a bit, making it look like a makeshift version of his Navi's helmet. "I feel like I AM Megaman now!"

"Yeah, this is cool!" Dekao flexed, as his Navi's armor took to the shape of his round form, throwing a construction helmet on his head, and a metal jaw on his cheeks, making his mouth semi-visible.

"Wow! I look good!" Meiru squealed, as she was enveloped in Roll's Navi suit, her legs covered in pink and black stockings and pink boots, with her short hair sticking out in a tiny ponytail, and the rest of her head covered in her Navi's similar helmet.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Eiji wailed, as he looked down at himself. He was in his Navi's green dress, black stockings and white shoes, white gloves past his elbows, and even his brown hair was frayed into small pigtails. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The Mega and Guts duo laughed unintentionally at Eiji, before getting a hard smack from Meiru.

"That was mean, you two!" She roared, making them shake, while walking over to comfort Eiji.

The fire-Navi operator cupped his chin in thought. "I thought the avatar would take on the aspect of the person, not the Navi." He shrugged, and then waved the four of them over. "C'mon, let's check this place out."

"Wow, you sound like a teacher, Hinoken." Netto was in awe.

He snapped. "I **told you** to call me Hinoken--" He stopped when he realized his folly. "Oh right, you did." He smiled lightly. "Well, I do aim to be one someday. Though what I'm gonna teach in that time, I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, you'd be good..." Dekao said. "Not as good as Mariko-sensei, but you'd be there... you wouldn't be as hot either..."

"DROP IT, DEKAO!"

Glad to hear his 'students' shutting up the fat kid, Hinoken walked into the gateway, with the others following fast behind him. On the other side was a beautifully laid out neighborhood of houses and trees, showing bright blue skies overhead. Where there was a big clearing with trees and benches, they could see lots of people in their 'avatar selves' talking with each other.

"Wow! This looks too much like ACDC Town!" Meiru said in awe. A strange look caught her face. "Is that **my** house over there?"

"I know, it's weird!" Netto said. "It's also weird how I can feel the grass underneath my feet," he took a deep breath. "And I feel myself breathing in the air here. This place is really tripping me out!"

Eiji put a gloved finger to his chin. "It might be that when we went under, the capsule is taking readings of our bodies, and they could be hooking us up to the VR thingy. Technically speaking, it's like we're actually in this world!"

"Well, you kids certainly enlisted a smart guy, didn't ya?" Hinoken ruffled Eiji's hair, messing the made pigtails easily.

"If we can feel these sensations here, then I wouldn't really want to know what having Net Battles here will be like..." The Roll-Girl worried herself.

"Hmm, come to think of it, the unveilers never demonstrated anything about fighting in this VR place." The fire-user contemplated. "Maybe it's something that's already in this program, but we have to discover it ourselves."

"That sounds like it would work like that!" Netto nodded.

Thankfully, a sign appeared beside them, as the shortest in their clique walked up to it. "Hmm," Eiji hmm-ed aloud. "It says it right here. In order to initiate Battle Mode in the VR program, speak out the command "Execute-Battle Mode", and then the user will be in battle mode. The only battle chips you can use in the VR program, are the ones you inserted into your Chip Folder alongside your PET, and you cannot upload any outside chips, or dark chips."

"That sounds agreeable." Dekao shrugged.

"Oh yes, it most certainly does!"

A wavy and unsavory voice bellowed out, as the people in the vicinity turned to see a peculiar pair of Navis: both with blue and black streamlined body suits and crystal shards sticking out their arms and legs; their eyes gave them away as one being male, and the other being female. Between them was a pulsating orb half the size, shining the same colors as the humanoids next to it.

"Worthless beings!" It boomed again. "Grand Divinity will purge the world that you god-awful humans and the Navi dogs who toil beside you fill!" The twins started glowing. "I, Geminiman, prophet of Grand Divinity, will see to it that this monstrosity will not see the light of fruition!"

The two Navis started raining transparent white beams from their hands into the environment around them, making the panicked denizens run and hide in fear. And any of the unfortunate people who got blasted by the attack seemed to phase out of the program.

"How did those solo Navis get in here?" Meiru wondered.

"This is terrible!" Eiji squeaked. "They're gonna ruin everything!"

"Well," Netto said, mumbling something underneath his breath, before his right hand became a Buster. "I think we should take this guy down!"

"Hmm, I like the way you think, boy!" Hinoken agreed, as he felt his fire burning inside him, as he fired a burst of flames at the direction of the threatening Navi.

The humanoid representations of Geminiman turned around and eyed the fiery man and his younger entourage. "What? Humans who dare defy the will of Grand Divinity?"

"Yeah!" Netto bursted his voice towards the orb directly. "And how did you even get in here anyway? This is a closed area!"

The humanoids chuckled alongside the voice. "You humans think you're the only ones who have this ability to transcend the flesh and the code?"

"I bet you stole the plans for this machine!" Hinoken accused.

"Precisely. And with it, we will become the new rulers of this world! Of a world where humans will die, and Navis will serve under our glorious king!"

"Yeah right! Who the heck thinks that we're gonna let you evil nut bags have your way with humanity?" Netto defied.

"Ooh, nice one!" Dekao and Meiru were impressed.

"Battle Routine, set! Execute!" Everyone yelled.

The humanoid bodies started bearing their blasters as well, placing their non-transformed hands onto the orb, filling their bodies with a strange aura surrounding them. They fired two pure white beams into the air, dissipating quickly, before pointing at their five enemies.

"The only thing that you humans understand is crushing defeat. And so, deletion from life will be your ultimate punishment for defying us."

--------------

"Ten people were attacked and offlined by that solo Navi in the VR program! They affiliate themselves with that Grand Divinity organization."

"Have you retrieved the people?"

"The offlined victims have been removed from the VR program, and their PETs have been placed with them. But that's not the problem, sir."

"What is it now?"

"The offlined victims... they aren't waking up..."

--------------

Sudden explosions rang out across what was once the bustling VR demo town. Now it was a battlefield as Geminiman squared off angrily against Netto and his crew. Now in battle mode, the humans released their busters, and twin guns for Eiji. Their eyes shifted at the two humanoids firing their busters at them, having to quickly dodge the simple shots while adapting to fighting as themselves instead of their Navis.

"Is this the strength of you humans?" The orb questioned. "If you are trying to resist us, at least put in some effort. You appear foolish!"

"I'll show you foolish!" Dekao raged as he charged up and unleashed his Guts Punch into one of the humanoid puppets, knocking it back before he was being pelted with more shots. "Hey! Little help, guys!"

A charged Mega Buster shot knocked the other doll down, and then his arm became a Mettaur shield. "Mettaur Guard!" Netto held the shield out, deflecting all the shots aiming at his portly friend back towards the other representation as shockwaves. "You alright, man?"

"Thanks for the cover!" He thanked, before his yellow colored glove on his Guts suit became a large blaster, aiming over the shield. "Let's see... let's try this new Arc Bomb out on you, freaks!" The weapon launched overhead and past the shield, exploding on contact with the terrain, knocking the representations and Dekao and Netto away.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Meiru called out, charging her buster. She let loose a Roll Arrow towards Geminiman, the orb grunting from the sudden shock of the attack. "The orb is the true body! Aim for the orb!"

"You discovered too late, wench!"

The twins phased in front of the orb, and they started glowing a faint green, as they touched the main body. They started dashing along the ground, firing their busters in broken patterns, the evil Navi taking delight in watching the humans evading every single volley.

"I guess, it's my turn now!" Eiji exclaimed, whipping out the two guns in his gloved hands out towards Geminiman. "Pallette Bullets!"

The unphasing twins kept blocking his buster volley, the weak shots not even pushing them back while they continued circling them. However, Netto unleashed a charged Buster shot amidst the younger's blasts, knocking over the twins' pattern, causing them to halt in paralysis.

"What?"

"Time to unleash all that we have!" Hinoken roared out, as his arm cocked back, with a fiery sword coming out of his hand. "Fire Sword!" He dashed forward, and dealt a deep slash into the Navi's spherical body.

"How dare you **wound** me, human!" Geminiman glowed brightly. "Gemini Beam!" He fired out a pure white beam that knocked Hinoken down, and started bouncing around the entire area, laughing as the beam forced the others to dodge it and halt their assault for now. He fired two more, laughing maniacally. "Now what are you unworthy humans to do?"

"Here's what we'll do!" Eiji said, his gun-toting hands turning into a big cannon. "Hi-Cannon!" The shot launched the boy into Dekao, but dealt a strong blow into the orb, causing the beams to short out and dissipate altogether.

"Good shot!" Netto fired his buster repeatedly, striking Geminiman endlessly, ignoring his groans of pain. Now his buster took on the form of a lighter colored sword. "Time to pull out a Sword on you!"

"Not so fast!"

Before the blue-clad guy could strike at the core, the two twins knocked him down with a double tackle. The orb started glowing a bleak black, before his representations glowed in the similar light.

"If you think this is over, you are pitifully wrong, human!" The orb circled very fast around the twins, before it disappeared altogether. "Desperation Move: DUPLICATE LIFE!" The blank-eyed twins now gained red irises, as their voices now mimicked the previous form. They both dodging a swipe from Netto, and nailed him hard in the back with two Gemini Beams, with an added smirk. "Now try us, human freak!"

Both forms were rushed by a large row of fire. Hinoken, with his charged Fire Arm, and Meiru with her Heat Shot battlechip, smirked. The pink avatar girl kept launching Heat Shots as her older teammate charged up another Fire Arm, this time grazing their foes' bodies. And Dekao unleashed a surprise Guts Punch at one of the Geminiman, causing the other to suddenly clutch its chest in pain.

"Now you're gonna get it for that cheap shot!" Netto charged angrily. "Two bodies but you still share the same health? Now you're gonna get some pain!" Netto's sword became a much longer Long Sword, as Eiji melded both his hands to become a big-widthed Wide Sword. "Ready, Eiji?"

"Yeah!"

Both swords met with the stunned bodies of the Navi(s). Data was now leaking massively out of their arms and bodies, like dripping blood from a wound. The enemies were now becoming enveloped in a bright flash of light, as their programming was now collapsing on themselves.

"This will not be the last you've heard of me, damned humans! **I will get my revenge**!"

Geminiman's bodies exploded, now becoming erased bits of data in the system. The five of them sighed in relief, as the familiar body of Zero appeared.

--------------

"Megaman, you and your friends will be automatically logged off while we handle this little clean-up." Zero authorized. "Though, we at NAXA and SciLabs thank you for taking care of that Navi."

"Will everyone be okay?" Netto inquired.

"That's where we got a problem..." The red ex-Virus looked down. "The people whose avatars got deleted in this run by Geminiman have gone into comas."

"Comas?" Hinoken furrowed his brow.

"Not only that, but the Navis belonging to the coma victims cannot be retrieved from the VR program."

Netto looked grim. "It can't be that serious, can it?"

"I'm afraid it is. SciLabs and the creators of the VR system, Holonax, have released word that until these problems are fixed, and the comatose victims are reawakened, the VR world will have to be shut down." The big Navi sighed. "It's a shame, really. I really wanted to come here and challenge you to a friendly duel here, Megaman."

"Well, of course we're gonna have to hold it off, Zero. But hey, we'll have that fight again sometime, after this problem's solved!" Netto was invigorated.

"Wow..." Eiji was looking at him admirably. "He is as powerful as he is friendly!"

Dekao only laughed at the little guy, smacking his back repeatedly. "Man, you really are a big Netto fan!"

"Now listen to me, Megaman." Zero asked. "I am assuming that Grand Divinity will try to round up the encoded data of the comatose victims' Navis, turning them essentially into soldiers for their sick purposes. We at SciLabs need you and your friends to help save the encoded Navis and assist us in stopping Grand Divinity!"

"Since when have I ever let anyone down?" Netto gloated, unintentionally letting Eiji drink off his shining brilliance. "You can count on us!"

"We'll let you know immediately if something comes up." Zero nodded. "Now, please log out, as we will begin cleaning up."

And with that, the five of them logged out of the VR realm.

--------------

It was now nighttime in ACDC Town. Most specifically, it is in Netto Hikari's bedroom, as he slides himself under his bedsheets and covers, breathing deeply to himself.

_"That was some day, huh, Netto-kun?" Megaman asked._

He nodded. "We got to play some games, win some plushies, make some new friends, and even stop an evil Navi." He shifted his head to the PET on his night table. "And besides, being in that virtual world, with me in command over your powers... it felt so cool. Like I was really you... Saito."

_His Navi brother looked down. "Yeah, I bet it did feel good, Netto-kun."_

"I really wish that they could improve on those VR things, so that we both could walk around together, and have fun, like real brothers."

_"Someday, Netto-kun. But hey, I bet you didn't notice that Eiji was looking at you a lot."_

"Well, it would be a little overwhelming to stand in the presence of a savior of the world!" He giggled to himself.

_"A savior who still manages to get only C averages in his classes." It was Megaman's turn to laugh._

The brown-haired kid yawned. "Oh well. Tomorrow's another summer day." He turned his head back to the wall, seeing the picture he took with Dekao, Meiru, Eiji, and Hinoken before he left. He smiled lightly.

_"Would you like to save your progress?" Megaman stupidly said, before the both of them started laughing._

"Oh, you crack me up." He yawned wider, and closed his eyes. "Good night, Megaman."

_"Sleep well, Netto-kun."_

--------------

_"Your Majesty, even though Geminiman has fallen, the plan was a success. The scientists have shut down the VR Realm and have barred it from the general masses, with the comatose victims' Navis still trapped in the programming."_

"Excellent. Centaurman, extract all of the Navis' data, and take them... to the Asylum. I will focus on reviving our fallen comrade Geminiman."

_"As you wish."_

--

The story, will continue next time...


	3. Chapter 2 : 1

Megaman Battle Network: Rise of the VR King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters legally. Capcom is the one who created them.

This series is based more on the MMBN games, and not the anime.

--------------

"Netto, could I ask a quick favor from you today?" The motherly tone of Haruka Hikari asked her son, who was skimming through the newspaper she brought in. She smiled lightly to herself, seeing her son eating his breakfast.

"Of course, okaa-san! What do you need?"

"Well, when you can, see if you can place an order for me in the Giga City Net's bookstore. There's this cookbook that I want so badly, it's to **die** for!"

Netto sweat-dropped. "Don't take it that far, okaa-san... but sure, I'll do that, first thing!" He cleared his place on the table, and then went upstairs into his room. He jacked his PET into his computer's terminal. "Jack in, Megaman! Execute!"

While the young male sat down in his chair, he heard Haruka call out from downstairs. "Netto! Meiru and Dekao are here! And they brought a little friend!"

"Hmm? They brought Eiji too?" Netto said to himself. Before he could get up from his seat to tell them that he would take a little bit, his pals walked into his room. "Oh! Hey guys!"

"So, are we gonna see the movie or what, man?" Dekao asked.

"I'm really sorry, guys..." Netto apologized. "I'm just doing a quick favor for my mom. She asked if I could order a cookbook for her from the Giga City bookstore."

"It's nice that you're helpful, Netto-kun." Meiru said. "But we got our tickets already, and the next screening of "**Sunset at Seijyun**" will be in half an hour!"

"No rush though!" Eiji chimed, as everyone seemed to face-fault right at that moment.

_"Netto-kun, I'm right at the book store!" Megaman called out. "Thankfully, they still have a copy left. I'm gonna place the order, and then we'll be on our way!"_

Netto nodded. "Alright, Megaman."

The grey-eyed kid looked around his room, almost ready to burst out in squeals from being in the same room as the Savior of the world. However excited he was, he kept his composure, and eyed a photo of two babies, both smiling with brown hair and eyes.

"Netto-kun," Eiji pointed. "Is that you?"

"Oh. Yeah, it is. That was me and my older brother when we were babies." His voice was a little lower now. "However, he died at that age. From what, I don't know. My dad didn't want to lose him so easily, so he took some of his DNA and encoded it into a program... and that's how Megaman was made."

"WHAT?" The three friends looked so surprised.

"So, in other terms, Megaman is your brother?" Meiru was so confused. "That doesn't make any sense!

Dekao's mouth was just hanging open. "This is the first time WE'VE heard of this!"

The Megaman-emblemed boy giggled nervously. "Oh yeah, I guess I didn't really let you guys in on that one."

"I-I-I'm sorry I brought it up!" Eiji stuttered.

_"Okay, Netto-kun, I placed the order. It'll be here in a couple of days. Don't forget to tell mom about that, alright?" The blue Navi spoke, his voice being more than a little unnerved._

"You okay, Megaman?" His operator asked in concern.

_"I'm fine. I just ran into the wrong person, is all. Let's head to the theater."_

--------------

_"We have already extracted two Navis from the VR program, without the nosy officials butting in, my liege." Centaurman reported. "They are being transferred to the... Asylum."_

"Excellent. You have done well, Centaurman." An old but evil voice said. "Continue extracting the trapped Navis."

_"At your command."_

--------------

"I'll meet you guys in the theater! Just save a seat for me while I get myself something to eat!" Netto called out to his crew, getting in line for the concession stand. He looked back to see his friends about to head into theater 4, where it was showing the movie they were going to see. "Oh well! They won't get anything else from me now."

_"C'mon, Netto-kun, why don't you at least get everyone a big bag of candy?"_

"Well, I suppose it would be a kind gesture. The only problem is, what are the others' exact sweet teeth?"

_"Hmm... we've known them for quite a bit, and yet we never even saw them eat candy, even yesterday at Giga City."_

"True. What's the universal candy that people like?"

"Stop wasting my time, and let's get going."

An all too familiar voice struck behind Netto. He turned around to see a long-time rival of his: the green pants, red-vested, black shirted, skunk-colored hair rival Enzan Ijuin. _(Author's note: for you Enzan fans, applause and/or squeal, because you know you wanna...)_

"Hey! Long time no see, Enzan!" He waved.

"Oh, it's you."

"What are you up to currently?"

"A colleague of mine wanted to see this one movie with me. That new action-thriller '**Desperado**'."

Netto's lips curled into a smile. "Are you on a date?"

A very faint blush covered the skunk-haired's cheeks, before he looked away. "Don't be ridiculous, idiot. She's just someone I happen to work with, and we both happen to want to watch the same movie."

"... You're on a date!" As he taunted his rival some more, he could feel the cashier from the concession stand behind him poke his shoulder. He was now blushing from the sheer embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

"Idiot..."

--------------

"Hello. Are you feeling any better, my friend?"

"I..." a flat and unsure voice continued. "Think I feel fine. I don't remember what happened to me exactly."

"Oh dear, that's terrible!"

A Navi looked up at a slightly bigger Navi than himself. The bigger Navi was rubbing his head in confusion, looking around the bleak white surroundings. It had jagged shoulders covered in ice, tiny arms with massive red hands following it; his red feet were as big as his hands, and his body was circular and white like snow, but was deceptively tough as ice. A large patch of hoarfrost covered one of his eyes, along with some of his scarf and toque.

The other Navi had long arms that outstretched his body; his bright pink-yellow-blue colors were dotted all over his body, arms, and legs. His head was just a white sphere, with a face of a dis-proportioned jester, his lips caught in a frightening smile. The legs of the Navi were curved together to make a hoop. "Since I, Clownman, am an expert with dealing with Navis such as yourself, who have forgotten their memories, I will fill you in!"

"Okay..."

"You see, I was just minding my own business in the Net Area near Sharo," Clownman's voice carried a tone of a common comical man. "When all of a sudden, I saw you getting attacked by some pesky electric-type viruses, so I took them down with ease, and brought you to my happy, happy, **happy** place, the Asylum! I and my colleagues worked a-**round** the clock, to ensure you were all spick-and-or-span!"

"Wow! Thanks, doc!" The burly Navi said.

"Oh, I'm no doctor, but I do appreciate the compliment oh-so **MUCH**!" He started laughing maniacally. "But, I digress... the Asylum also ensures that the Navis we save, become great warriors of JUSTICE! The Asylum fights for justice alongside the great organization, Grand Divinity! Would you like to fight for justice in the name of the Asylum and Grand Divinity?"

"Golly, gee whiz, sure!" The burly Navi said.

"Well, that's splendid! Then you, my dear pal Frostman, will be given your first assignment, right-a-way!"

--------------

A very bewildered Netto, with a bag filled with varied candies, crept his way into the theater his friends were inside, and easily spotted his friends and their seats, due to Dekao's mostly baldhead reflecting some light. He walked over to them, and sat beside Eiji.

"What'd I miss?" He whispered to Meiru.

"Just some previews and the opening credits." She said back at his tone. "Hey, what did you bring?"

"A bag of candy. I didn't know what you guys wanted, so I got a little of everything." He softly showed the others.

"Yay! Chocolate-Peanuts!" The littlest one cheered quietly, as he dug in and took a handful.

"Alright! Wing-Dings!" The fat kid almost took the bag unintentionally when reaching in.

"Ooh, Candy Hearts." The sole girl of the group said when she took a few hearts.

Netto was mostly surprised, as he saw that there was only one kind of candy left in his bag. "Wow... you guys really sifted through that bag."

"Shut up. The dialogue just started!" Dekao blurted out.

The gang were now just relaxing and watching the movie, with their PETs tucked away on their sides, with the exception of Eiji, who was holding his PET on his lap so Pallette could see the movie too. Netto caught sight of this, and wondered something quickly, before turning his attention back to the movie. An action-comedy-romance filled with fight scenes is something no one should really miss.

His fat friend suddenly sneezed. "Man, that's uncalled for."

Dismissing that as non-important, he continued to stare at the screen. He ignored a couple sneezing behind his seat as well. His attention was taken however, when Meiru let loose a loud sneeze. "Excuse me."

"Guys," Eiji said timidly. "Is it me, or is it getting colder in here?"

_"Eiji, are you alright?" The pig-tailed Navi was concerned._

_"Netto-kun," Megaman said. "Eiji's right. The temperature in the theater is suddenly dropping."_

"We gotta find some way to connect into the network!" Netto loudly said, before skating up the aisle to a security setup. Seeing his friends behind him, they pulled out their PETs. "Jack in, Megaman/Roll/Gutsman/Pallette! Execute!"

--------------

Inside the net area of the theater, the four Navis were looking around for the cause of the trouble. Icy surfaces were covering the ground, and even froze a Mr. Prog in its wake. Gutsman walked up to it, and with his hefty hand, freed the program from the ice.

"Mr. Prog! What happened here?" Megaman asked.

The program stopped shaking, and answered him. "I was just minding my business, when all of a sudden, this big round snow Navi attacked me! He said something about how he was doing this for 'great justice' or something like that, and then he lowered the temperature!"

"Preaching about justice?" Roll wondered. She looked at her blue companion. "Mega, do you think this has anything to do with that group?"

"Grand Divinity... I know it is." Megaman said.

"And what's worse," the Mr. Prog continued. "Is that that awful Navi said he would do that to the entire building too, and lock down the doors!"

Pallette's visage turned grim. "That lunatic's planning to freeze everyone to death!"

"But why would the bad Navi tell you all that?" Gutsman asked.

"He said it would be fun, because after all the humans perished, he said we'd all go have fun in the snow." The program finished.

_"This guy sounds like a nutcase!" Netto said. "I have to let Enzan know about this too!"_

"Good call, Netto-kun."

After Megaman quickly processed the email and sent it, he looked back at the Mr. Prog. "Do you know what's going on with the other net areas in the theater?"

"Well, I, along with my subordinates, do keep watch over the other climate control units in here, and for the automatic gates as well. Please, make sure my boys are okay!" The program pleaded.

_"Meiru, Dekao, Eiji! Let's split up and take down any viral activity!" Netto led on. "We can't let any viruses, or this evil Navi get away with this!"_

_"OKAY!"_

"I'll stay here and clean up this mess!" Megaman pointed out.

"Take care, Mega." Roll wished, as his three pals jacked out.

"Can the main gates be accessed from here, Mr. Prog?" Megaman asked quickly.

"Just take the path behind me. Before I was frozen, I saw the evil Navi go that way." The program said. "But please be wary of viruses. They popped up right behind that big Navi."

--------------

"ROLL ARROW!"

"GUTS PUNCH!"

"PALLETTE BULLETS!"

The raid of small snowballs and igloo-shaped virii were deleted with the barrage of the three allies' combined attacks. Taking a quick breather, two more snowball-type virii appeared out of nowhere, firing Bubble Shots. Gutsman lept ahead of the two girls and punched them hard, deleting them on the spot.

"Whew... Gutsman handled snowballs easy." He assumed the worst was over as he dusted his hands. Suddenly, a long serpentine virus appeared behind him, blowing an arctic blast on his back. "GUTS!"

"Not so fast!" Roll roared, as she launched Roll Arrows one after another, stunning the beast as it started to slither towards her.

_"Pallette! Help Ms. Roll out with this!" Eiji inserted a Battlechip into his PET. "Insert: Volt Spike!"_

"Thanks!" Her hands became two conductors, as she lept right at the virus. "VOLT SPIKE!" The icy snake was writhing in pain from the electrical shocks, before it faded into deletion.

"Nice move, Pallette!" Roll complimented! "That was great!"

From Dekao using a Recovery80 on him, Gutsman shrugged off his chilled backside. "Gotta keep going."

From their distance, the three of them saw four Mr. Progs being surrounded by icy hands, armed to the teeth with bombs. Surrounded and on top of shining ice, they had to act quickly.

"Gutsman, I don't trust the thickness of that ice." Roll turned to her construction-themed ally. "Please stay here and provide assistance for us."

"Sure thing, Roll-chan, guts!"

Roll and Pallette fired their weapons onto the hands, drawing their attention away from the Mr. Progs and towards the females.

_"I'll insert another Volt Spike!" Eiji slid in another Battlechip, seeing Pallette shocking half of the hands into a 3x2 range of deletion._

_Meiru pulled out an Electric chip herself and slid it in as well. "Insert: Elec Scimitar!" Her Navi's hand became a rough-edged sword brimming with electric power, slicing away at the remaining hands._

"Are you guys okay?" Roll asked the Mr. Progs, guiding them off the assumably thin surface.

"Yes, we are fine now." A gruff-sounding Prog said. "Thanks for saving my fellows and me back there."

"A big icy Navi encased us on this thin ice area." A squeaky Prog followed up. "He told us that when he was done killing the humans, he would free us and we would have fun in the snow!"

"He's probably on his to the Main Lobby lock!" A third Prog added. "You've got to get there and stop him!"

"So don't worry about us!" A bold Prog finished up. "We programs will clean up this area here, so please stop him!"

"Guts..." Contemplating, the big Navi looked at his female companions. "Gutsman stay here with programs in case viruses attack again."

"Good call, Gutsman!" Roll looked up, as if looking at her operator. "Meiru, Megaman's probably already heading that way! We should head over to the Main Lobby, and see if Mega needs our help."

_"Got it Roll! Let's go Eiji!"_

_"Right!"_

And with that, Roll and Pallette jacked out, leaving Gutsman to supervise the Progs who were getting to work fixing the Netspace.

--

The story, continues next time...


End file.
